Meeting Her
by NeverMessWithTeddyBears
Summary: Damon Salvatore keeps his promises.


**Meeting Her**

* * *

She's shopping.

He really doesn't know why he's following her when she's shopping, but he doesn't linger on the thought for too long.

Damon Salvatore isn't one for procrastinating, mind you.

She's struggling to reach a box of cereal - wait, is it cereal?; he hasn't eaten human food in a decade or two so it all started to look the same to him - and although it doesn't seem like a big deal, he decides to help her.

It's part of his job description, anyway. At least when it comes to a Bennett witch.

He walks to her, their shoulders gently brushing as he reaches for the top shelf. He grabs the item she wanted and gives it to her, his charming smile in place.

Bonnie Bennett puts the box in the cart whispering a soft "_thank you_" and she leaves.

She didn't even look at him. Why the fuck didn't she look at him?

It shouldn't bother him, but it does.

* * *

Next time he sees her, she's at cheer practice.

Okay, okay; maybe he made an explicit decision to come here because of the sole pleasure that comes with seeing hot girls in really short skirts, but cut a guy some break, will you? He's a man, he has needs - needs that are not only those of the vampire nature.

Anyway, he stays in the back and maybe it is weird but he excuses it with the reason that he promised to take care of Bennett witches and that's exactly what he's doing.

A lot of shit can happen during cheer practice, you know. It's good to be around and keep an eye on things.

And if it accidentally happens to include hot girls, then that's just a perk of the job.

He keeps his eyes on the witch most of the time, but after a while his eyes settle on her petite brunette friend.

His eyes widen and his brows furrow as he takes a closer look.

Holy motherfuck.

The girl in question looks exactly as Katerina fucking Petrova and he wants to kill something because a Bennett witch is best friends with a Petrova doppelgänger and, fuck, he's screwed.

Damon wonders how long it'll take for creatures to start coming after the doppelgänger, because as soon as that happens the witch is in danger, too, and he can't really have that.

He values his immortality, thank you very much.

From the bit of research he's done - yes, it's research not following around or eavesdropping - he knows the witch doesn't even know what she's capable of, doesn't even know she is capable of anything of the magical kind, and that worries him. It worries him because it simply increases the chances of the young witch getting herself in trouble and, inevitably, killed.

"Fuck." is all he says before he leaves back home.

He needs to talk to Stefan.

* * *

Well, isn't he a lucky bastard? The witch just has to get herself into deep shit and who the fuck gave her that necklace because all he wants to do right now is break their fucking necks.

Stefan said he'd try to get close to Elena Gilbert - the Petrova doppelgänger - because, apparently, they've already met and Stefan said it'd be easier if he handled it.

When Damon asked if Stefan would be willing to kill her when the time came, his younger brother didn't answer but simply said that Damon should be taking care of his witch.

And, honestly, that's what he's trying to do, but she isn't making it easier for him at all.

"Listen here, witchy-"

"My name's Bonnie.", she cuts him off and, man, he really really really wants to kill someone right now.

"I don't give a fuck about your name.", he replies. "All I care about is that you're a Bennett and that you need to give me that necklace."

She crosses her arms. "Why?"

He fights the urge to roll his eyes. "Because I say so. Now give it."

"No."

Fucking Bennet witches and their fucking pride.

"Why are you so fucking stubborn?", he yells. "I'm trying to help you here!"

"I don't need your help, _vampire_.", she hisses before she goes to leave.

"You're gonna get yourself killed with that attitude, witch."

She yells back. "The name's Bonnie."

_Fuck._

* * *

All she remembers is fire and fangs and blood. So much blood.

She jumps in bed, suddenly, and Elena is by her side.

"Bonnie, you need to rest.", she tells her. "And you should take really good care of yourself over the next few days, okay?"

Bonnie looks at her in confusion. "Elena-"

"You stupid, stupid girl.", she hears from the back of the room and she recognises the voice.

"Shut up, Damon.", Stefan, who's standing next to him, yells. "You almost killed her."

"I should've.", the older vampire responds. "Would've saved me a lot of work."

"Damon!", Elena yells but he doesn't even flinch. "Stop it."

"I don't take orders from doppelgängers.", he replies bitterly and Elena's face shows the slightest bit of hurt.

Stefan rolls his eyes. "He won't kill her, Elena."

"See, witch,", Damon slowly makes his way to the bed Bonnie's lying in. "I made a promise, and I'm not breaking it."

"What promise? That you'd annoy me for as long as I live?"

"That I'd protect you.", he replies and Bonnie snorts.

"Well, aren't you doing a marvellous job?", she says sarcastically.

"You aren't making it incredibly easy for me, witch.", Damon says. "If I hadn't stopped you, you would've opened the tomb."

"I wouldn't-"

"You're more powerful than you think, Bennett.", he cuts her off. "Emily knew how to use that power, and she was always extremely loyal to Petrova."

Elena speaks next. "Weren't the both of you as well?", she asks, a hint of anger in her voice.

"Katerina betrayed _us_.", Stefan replies. "She never betrayed Emily."

Elena nods, accepting the answer. "What now?"

"Now,", Damon begins, "I'm going to get lunch, because I haven't eaten in a week. You, brother,", he says to Stefan. "don't let the witch out of your sight until I get back."

With that, Damon leaves.

* * *

"He bit me, didn't he?", Bonnie asks when it's only her and Stefan.

"Almost ripped your throat out.", Stefan says. "I gave you my blood so you could heal."

"Why?"

"Why Damon did that?", Stefan asks. "He may have promised to protect the Bennett line, but his main goal is to never let anyone open that tomb."

Bonnie stays silent.

* * *

It's the first time he actually sees her doing magic - like _actually_ her, not another witch that's taken refuge in her body - and it's mesmerizing.

The grimoire is in front of her, open to a random page somewhere in its middle, and the ancient words slip down Bonnie's tongue with such ease as if she's been doing this her whole life and not just a mere few months.

But, she's a Bennett and this is in her blood, so he's not entirely surprised by that.

When she finishes, Bonnie looks up at him as if she's looking for reassurance.

He puts a hand on her shoulder. "You did good, witch.", he tells her, surprising even himself with the softness of his voice.

"It's _Bonnie_.", she replies but her voice has a hint of gratitude to it.

He lets his hand linger on her shoulder for a moment longer before he leaves.

* * *

"Fuck.", he says as Bonnie lies limp in his arms. "Fuck, fuck, fuck.", he really can't find anything better to say.

Klaus found a witch who was willing to open the tomb. She was from a coven Damon has never heard of, but Stefan had.

And apparently that coven meant nothing good.

"They do dark magic.", Bonnie said, remembering that she had read about them, once. "Really powerful dark magic."

And he warned her and he threatened her and he even begged her not to do it; yes, Damon Salvatore begged Bonnie Bennett not to use dark magic as well, but she repeated over and over how it was the only way.

"I'm doing it, Damon.", she had said. "Why should I listen to you anyway?"

"Fuck, Bonnie, I just want you to be safe."

She wouldn't listen to him and now she's in his arms like a puppet, her eyes closed, blood coming from her nose and ears and her heartbeat is so quiet and slow; so painfully slow.

Yes, the tomb was closed and both Klaus and the witch taken care of, but that isn't worth a dead Bonnie.

"Come on, Bonnie, open your eyes.", he says as he takes his wrist and bites it, letting blood drip into the witch's slightly open mouth. "Come on, witch."

His blood enters her system and her wounds heal. Her heartbeat slowly increases, but she doesn't wake up.

He swears again.

* * *

"Did it work?" is the first thing she asks when she wakes up.

Damon doesn't answer her question. "I swore to protect _every_ witch in the Bennett line.", he says and Bonnie gives the slightest of nods. "It worked.", he finally answers and Bonnie sighs in relief. "You almost died, Bonnie.", he says then and there's something in his voice Bonnie can't quite put her finger on.

"But I didn't.", she says and gets up the bed. She feels a bit light-headed, but Damon grabs her by the hand and helps steady her.

"But you almost _did_.", he tells her. "You should rest."

"I'm fine, Damon.", she replies instantly.

"No, you're not, Bonnie."

She looks up at him. "So it's _Bonnie_, now?", she smirks.

Instead of a reply, Damon kisses her.

It's deep and passionate and Bonnie feels things she's never felt before. Suddenly, she realises that the thing in Damon's voice she couldn't put a finger on was concern.

He cared for her.

Breaking the kiss, he lets his forehead rest on hers. He can feel her warm breath on his face and hears her fast heartbeat.

The sound of her heart beating is one of the most beautiful sounds he's ever heard.

"Don't you ever do something like that to me again.", he whispers and Bonnie nods.

Damon Salvatore keeps his promises and so does Bonnie Bennett.

* * *

_**A.N.:**_ "_Plot-holes are your friends._", I repeat to myself as I try to convince myself that this isn't shit. Obviously AU.


End file.
